


Isolation

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm sorry ok I'm just doing it for the points, Q Whump, Solitary Confinement, implied panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: How long had he been in here?
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Angst Prompt Table #4 - Isolation 
> 
> As always, if you feel this needs any more specific trigger warnings, please tell me! 
> 
> 4 down, 5 to go....

How long had he been in here? Minutes, hours,  _ days? _

It felt like days.

They had thrown him in here half-conscious, a bullet in his knee and ringing in his ears. The door had clanged shut, then there had been the loud thunk of the lock sliding home.

No tech to help him. They’d even taken his glasses. 

Q wasn’t getting out of this one. 

The walls closed in around him, and he bit back a whimper. He couldn’t  _ breathe. _

It couldn’t have been days. His knee was still bleeding. 

Not  _ yet _ .

How much longer would they leave him here?


End file.
